


Trapped?

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: Rhyver Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: Short drabble set ~halfway through Mass Effect 1 because my Shepard Rhyver is totally going to fall for Garrus. She just doesn't know it yet.-Minor warning for claustrophobia





	Trapped?

_Darkness. Small space. Unfamiliar. Pinned._

Bad feelings to have while waking up, even for the infamous Commander Shepard. She shifted cautiously, blinking her eyes hard and trying to focus. Arms pinned against her chest, curled into a ball.

_Tighter. Confusion._

Thick, ropy bands were wrapped around her shoulders and chest. Spikes of pain flared through her mind, bits of visions that still made no sense. The thing wrapped around her moved again, a long swell and release.   

_Warm. Trapped?_

Something ruffled the fine hairs on the back of her neck and she froze. There was a faint light blinking nearby, like a console on standby. She vaguely remembered returning to the ship. Had they been boarded? Shepard squeezed her eyes shut again, willing them to focus so she could evaluate her situation. Oddly enough, she didn’t _feel_ trapped. She felt _secure_ , but still unable to move.

_Breathing. Smooth._

The movement was a breath, deep and easy. The thought snapped into her mind with sudden clarity. At the same time, her bleary eyes finally recalibrated enough to let her recognize the smooth, metallic-grey surface on the bands holding her in place. Turian skin, with its scaly plating.

_Garrus?_

She tensed, then relaxed almost immediately, letting out a long breath. Garrus.  His next breath was a gentle rumble against her side, where she was pinned against his chest. Why? She didn’t know why she was curled up like a child, tucked firmly into Garrus’s lap. Had she ever been this close to him before? His long legs were bent upward in front of them, bare of their usual armor and covered in some type of cloth. His arms were bare, smooth and strong around her body. She didn’t even know where they were.

_Safe._

Nothing else mattered. Shepard closed her eyes and rested her cheek just inside the hard ridge of his collar. The whiskers of his jaw brushed the back of her neck again and she smiled faintly. She was with Garrus, which meant she was safe.


End file.
